


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scernarios with Dance Moms

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dance Moms RPF, dance moms - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Much More - Freeform, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie: Eyeless Jack
       Chloe; Jeff The Killer
        Nia: Slenderman
        Kalani: Ticci Toby
        Mackenzie: Ben Drowned 
        Kendall: Masky
        Paige: Hoody
        Brooke: Laughing Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When they meet him..(Summertime Just Started)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter length will vary

Slenderman:  
*Nia's pov*  
My Parents are doctors,surgeons actually and they are never at home.  
They usually give me about 30 dollars a week because they are gone for so long  
I am quite bored so i decided to take a short walk before i head to the grocery store..  
Its summer time so at least I dont have to worry about school and stuff.  
I am so caught up with my thoughts that before i know it i am lost.  
Lost. In these worlds all by myself.I am not a person who gets scared easily but this is the woods  
I almost trip over something and I use my phone flash light to see what..or who it was..  
It was a paper..It read "He's Behind you".  
I gasped and begin to run before I ran into something and fell. Static overtook my hearing but not my vison  
I saw a man..With no face..Literally. He had no face. I instantly knew who it was.  
I heard him saw "I am not going to hurt you..Nia.."  
*He knew my name*. I stood up but i felt myself falling. As my eyes were closing i felt him catch me..with his tendril. Then I woke up in bed with a note in my hand.  
"You really should not go walking by yourself at night..Nia.."  
I sighed and got dressed so I could go to the store

Jeff The Killer  
*Chloe Pov*  
I had just finished my homework.(Yeah My dumb teacher gave me a crap load of homework for the summer) and Chores and I was tired  
My parents had already gone out for the night and i locked all the doors.  
I decided to keep my window unlocked for the warm breeze since my house was always cold during winter and summer  
As I was drifting asleep I heard some noise.I shook it off as a leaf or tree.  
Then I heard breathing. The breathing was in my damn ear.  
"Go to Sleep.." I heard.  
I was scared but I decided not to let the person know.  
"Um..What do you think I was trying to do..?" I asked rhetorically  
He had an everlasting smile,No eyelids and a pale face. With a knife in hand he lowered it in a conufused manner.  
"You're not scared..?"  
I sighed "Am I supposed to be??"  
He almost gasped "Wow..I'll see you later..umm."  
He didnt know my name. "Chloe.."  
He left and I laughed at how well I played it off

 

Laughing Jack  
*Brooke Pov*  
I had just gotten some candy from the candy store and I was walking home  
Some bullies came up to me and started to hit me.Some hit me and some went through my candy bag  
"Fat Bimbo.." one girl said before kicking me.  
"You should take diet pills..But overdose on them" a boy said before punching my arm  
I closed my eyes and waited for another punch but it didnt happen.  
I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped in horror when i saw they were all dead..Murdered  
I saw a boy with a knife in hand.  
"They can't hurt you..anymore.." he said before running off

Ben Drowned:  
*Mackenzie Pov*  
I was at the game store looking at a game That i really really wanted. But when I saw the price i put it back as i didnt have enough money.  
A boy in blonde hair wearing green came over and took the game from the shelf.  
He brought it!!!  
I was so angry but then he gave it to me..  
"Thank you!I'm Mackenzie!"  
"Ben..You're welcome.."  
With that he was gone

Hoody:  
*Paige Pov*  
I was eating my cheesecake while at the park when I dropped it.  
I sighed and walked to the chessecake store to get me another one.  
"I'm sorry..We are out of chessecake"  
"Oh that's okay.." I heard a boy say  
I turned around "She can have mine.."  
The cashier smiled "That's very nice of you"  
He handed me his cheesecake and I smiled  
"What's your name..' he said  
"P-Paige.." I stutter when i get excited nervous or scared  
"Im...H-Hoody.." he stuttered

Masky:  
*Kendall Pov*  
I had just gotten out of the cheesecake factory and I was going to cross the road.  
I then saw a car speeding down the wrong side. I dropped my cheesexake and realized i couldnt jump out the way in time.  
I closed my eyes and waited for intense pain but i found myself on the ground.  
"Are you okay"?  
I nodded "yeah but thank you for saving my life..Masky?"  
"How did you--"  
"I have read about you..Im kendlal by the way.."  
Masky blushed underneath his mask and ran off

Eyeless Jack  
*Maddie Pov*  
I was sleeping a very very deep nap when I felt something cold as hell on my stomach.  
"If you're gonna take my kindeys take one please..I need the other one to live.." I yawned sleepily.  
I felt the cold thing off my stomach  
"Sorry.."  
I sighed "Yeah Yeah..Eyeless..Jack.."  
"Maddie Ziegler.."

Ticci Toby:  
*Kalani Pov*  
It was 5pm and i had to walk home in the pouring rain. I was in detention  
My parents were still at work and since i was in detention i missed the school bus  
I had to walk to miles home.  
When i was walking down the street to my house I suddenly slipped and banged my head on the hard and wet concrete.  
I wasnt bleeding but it hurt like a bitch. Five mintues later I started to feel like i was gonna pass out.  
Then i saw this boy with a mask walk over to me.  
"You alright? I saw you fall"  
I nodded "yeah i'm..---"  
Before i could even finish my setence I passed out.  
*Toby Pov*  
She passed out and I caught her. I threw her hands around my neck and lifted her up.  
My left hand and arm were around her back and my right hand and arm were around her waist.  
Her head landed on my shoulder and i took her to the Creepypasta mansion.  
I laid her in my bed and when she woke i told her what happened and we exchanged names..


	2. When he asks (you) out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now complete I am working on chapter 3
> 
>  
> 
> ;)

Slenderman:  
*Nia Pov*  
We were hanging out in the woods just enjoying the nature when he blurted "My sweet Nia..Please be mine.."  
I blushed "I'll be yours if you can be mine"  
I swear I saw a smile forming where his mouth was supposed to be  
he pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately for about 30 seconds  
"Deal..."

Jeff The Killer  
*Chloe Pov*  
Me and Jeff had been hanging out a lot lately and we have also been getting closer and closer  
He came to my house with a small golden box.  
he gave it to me and I opened it. I gasped  
There was a Knife and it was engraved  
the engravement was "Chlo-bird, please be mine"  
I put the knife and box down on the couch and I somehow saw him become sad  
Then I suddenly jumped into his arms and kissed him  
"I guess that's a yes" He said in between kisses

Eyeless Jacket  
*Maddie Pov*  
I was watching Tv in my living room when some flew through the window.  
"What the hell?" it was a kindey with knife marks.  
The knife marks spelled "Maddie Go out with meh?"  
"I'll go out with you but the next time you throw a kidney through my damn window I will punch you In the face"  
Eyeless Jack came into the house and gave me a long passionately kiss

Masky  
*Kendall Pov*  
Masky and I had been hanging out a lot lately and we have gotten closer and closer by the day. Today we were going to the park and then the cheesecake factory. Ms.Abby had allowed us 3 weeks of break from dance. I wore an cute orange tshirt,Blue skinny jeans,and flats that matched my shirt. My hair was one syoer curly pony and i had a dark blue bow match my jeans. Masky and i meet up at around 3 at the park. He had a box and he gave it to me. It was cheesecake.  
"Thanks!" I said before digging in.  
It was so rich in flavor but my fork hit something hair and i used a spoon and got it out of the cake.  
It was a note that read "Go out with me,My Kendall K"  
I squealed and kissed him.  
"Mmm tastes like cheesecake" Masky said making me giggle.

Ben Drowned  
*Mackenzie Pov*  
I just got home from the mall and i decided to play Legend of Zelda.  
Then all of a sudden a message appeared on my screen.  
"Mackenzie I want you..to be mine.."  
I smiled and i happily said yes.  
Then Ben was there in my living room giving me the biggest bear hug ever.

Hoodie  
*Paige Pov*  
I just got back from the store with loads of cheesecake.  
I had some already but i wanted to makw sure i didnt run out.  
I realized my front door was unlocked and that worried me.  
I went inside and i saw a big giant cheesexake with icing that said "Paige..I am so glad i met you. I want you to be with me." I smiled and quietly said yes before putting the cheesecake in the fridge

Ticci Toby  
*Kalani Pov*  
We had been together almost every day for the past 4 months and we always ate waffles pancakes and fruit together. So I come home from the store so we could make homemade waffles.  
When we got done mixing the batter i had to go pee  
When i got back there was a message on ny huge kitchen table.  
It read "Be mine..So you can have more than just waffles pancakes fruits and soda..So you can have my love"  
I turned away and kissed him "But mow clean up this mess Toby kay?"  
He nodded and when the waffles were done we ate them greedily 

Laughing Jack  
*Brooke Pov*  
We always went to the carnival and it was so fun. At the carnival we would ride every single big scary ride and eat a crap load of candy.  
One day while we were riding the ferris wheel he gave me a huge pieve of candy. It felt as it was about 3 pounds. It was engraved.  
The engravement read "If you were mine..I'd give you the world."  
I smiled "I'll be yours if you'll be mine."  
He kissed me passionately and i laid my head on his shoulder as we rode the ferris wheel.


	3. When he finds out they're a dancer at the ALDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Slenderman/Nia:  
He can read minds for christ sakes. He already knew. Sometimes he comes to my rehearsals and he is there at every competition.

Ben Drowned:  
*Mackenzie Pov*  
I had a difficult acrobatic lyrical contemporary solo this week.   
So he walked in on me doing a chinstand.  
"KENZIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed  
"I'm an acrobat and dancer at the Aldc..Calm down Ben.." I laughed and hugged him.  
"You're the one on dance moms who does a lot of cutesy dances?"   
I nod "Yep but i done rehearsing lets go play video games."

Jeff The Killer   
*Chloe Pov*  
My Mom,Abby and The Bus Driver were sick so I told Jeff if he could take me and he was excited that he got to see me dance.

Ticci Toby  
*Kalani Pov*  
I didn't have a solo this week but I was trying to break my record of 16 pirouettes.  
Toby walked in and was shocked "How do you not get dizzy?".  
I stopped and smiled "Dancers who turn have balance so they don't..But you distracted me..So i lost some of my balance." Kalani swayed and stumbled a little but Toby caught her arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Oh and I dance at the ALDC" Toby chuckled "I know i watch dance moms with Sally sometimes"

Hoody/Paige:  
*Paige Pov*  
It was a long night. Practice was long and Abby kept Yelling at me.  
At 9:30 Rehearsal ended and i was holding back so many tears.  
I got in my car and drove to my house where my mom was.   
"Hey you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Kelly said.   
"Yeah..Is he here..?"  
Kelly nodded "In your room." I dragged myself to my room. And didnt even turn on the light.  
The moonlight illuminated the room just a little bit and i saw Hoody Sleeping on my bed. He was so cute. I put on some pjs in the bathroom and climbed into bed next to him.  
Tears fell from my face. The next morning when i woke there was a note. "You're so fucking adorable...And I'm coming to all your rehearsals and that Abby will not yell at you anymore." I smiled.

Masky  
*Kendall Pov*  
I had to leave early while Maskg was still asleep So i left him a note.  
~Come to the Aldc When you get Dressed~

Laughing Jack  
*Brooke Pov*  
We were making out at about 7:50 in the morning.  
"Jack your gonna make...me late." I said.  
Jack smiled "Okay go..go."   
I started to get up but he pulled me back.  
"Nope!"  
"Seriously..I have a solo this week..I seen you watch dance moms and compliment my acro..So in order for you to keep doing that I have to get up"

Eyeless Jack  
*Maddie Pov*  
"I seen dance moms with Sally and sometimes Slenderman!" Eyeless Jack blurted.  
"You want me to do a dance move don't you?"  
He nodded.   
I decided to do a front aerial   
He was super duper shocked.  
"I'm too lazy to do a back tuck"  
I decided to do some turns with a knee drop.  
"That's all you get..Now go away so i can reherse my solo"


End file.
